Users have access to a multitude of tasks when interacting with applications. For example, a document viewing application may include tasks relating to extraction of pages, insertion of pages, replacement of pages, and so on. Additionally, each of these tasks may be a plurality of properties used to define the tasks, such as to delete or extract pages separate for an extract pages task.
Conventionally, however, users are given access to specify these properties and initiate performance of these tasks through use of a modal menu. The menu, for instance, may be configured as a “pop up” menu that is displayed over the content. To dismiss the menu, a user is forced in conventional techniques to initiate performance of the task or cancel the task. Accordingly, these conventional techniques interfered with the output of the content and necessitated user interaction to remove, which could be frustrating to users.